


I Can´t Lose You

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shoebox Project - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Unconsciousness, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: For the prompt "Toast"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Toast"

Sirius feels toasty and safe between his best friends. James at his back, Remus at his front. He can distinguish them by smell.

Not much room for thoughts. His mind is fuzzy. He´s a weak piece of toast muffled in cotton.

He wonders vaguely what happened. Before he can get anywhere, everything turns blank and he is dragged back under.

“Do you think he´s in pain?” James looks worried, but Remus can´t go there. 

“He looks like he´s sleeping, that´s all.” I hope, he adds to himself.

They found him two days ago. They can´t lose him. He´ll give anything.


	2. Chapter 2

When he wakes up, his head is much clearer. He doesn´t remember the toasty feeling. 

Instead, he feels sore all over, like his bones grew edges and corners they didn´t have before and he´s bruising himself. If that makes sense.

When he tries to look around, he sees James curled up in a corner, impossibly small for his size. Remus looks ashen, like he hasn´t slept or eaten.

“´S going on?” 

Remus is at his side instantly. “You´re okay. We´ve got you.” Feverish eyes tell Sirius more than he would know to ask.


End file.
